


флэйм

by yablochkey



Series: jinyoung-noona fan club [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Jinyoung, First Time, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: jinyoung-noona fan club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770376
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	флэйм

— Когда ты уже съедешь к ней окончательно? — Бэмбэм вертится перед зеркалом, пытаясь выпрямить чёлку утюжком, но она упорно топорщится у самых корней. Бэмбэм недовольно надувает губы — так что они начинают выглядеть как опухоль на его лице — и агрессивно зачёсывает чёлку назад.  
Югём морщится.  
— Ну что ты, — начинает он, но Бэмбэм тут же его перебивает:  
— Слушай, ты перетащил к ней все свои любимые игрушки — и она не бросила тебя после этого.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про игрушки? — с подозрением щурится Югём. Бэмбэм смотрит на него, как на дурака.  
— Во-первых, у меня есть глаза и мы, к несчастью, живём вместе. Во-вторых, Джексон.  
Югём издаёт стон боли. Знакомство Бэмбэма с Джексоном — это, наверное, одна из самых разрушительных катастроф в его жизни. Югём не заслужил.  
— Никому нельзя доверять, — бурчит Югём и отправляет Джексону в какао эмотикон-какаху.  
— Знаешь что? — Бэмбэм бросает на него взгляд в зеркале, и Югём мгновенно напрягается. — Лучше бы ты принёс ей игрушки поинтереснее.  
До Югёма доходит долгую минуту, а потом он, покраснев, заваливается Бэмбэму на кровать и прячет лицо в подушке.  
— Ты хуже всех, — невнятно бормочет он в надушенную наволочку, а потом добавляет громче, чтобы Бэмбэм точно услышал: — И тоналка у тебя слишком светлая.

Джинён, улыбаясь, стаскивает с него шапку.  
— Знаешь, не обязательно носить её всё время, — говорит она, ероша Югёму волосы. — Ты теперь не выглядишь, как утёнок.  
— Или кусок мочалки, — отзывается Югём, но чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы Джинён было удобнее.  
— Тебе идёт так, — Джинён гладит его по виску, и Югём ловит её руку в своей. — Похож на айдола.  
Югём прижимается к её ладони щекой и прикрывает глаза. Ему сегодня как-то особенно нежно, а подходящих слов как всегда не находится. Джинён делает шаг ближе, приникая к его груди, и Югём обнимает её свободной рукой за талию.  
— Ложись сегодня пораньше, — говорит Джинён мягко и убирает с его глаз растрепавшуюся чёлку, отдающую металлическим серым цветом.  
Они ужинают на кухне, вместе смотрят новости и созваниваются по фейстайму с Джексоном — тот уехал на полторы недели в родной Гонконг и уже раз пятнадцать точно успел позвать их к себе.  
— Джебом перестал отвечать на мои звонки и сообщения, — жалуется Джексон, и его слова едва не тонут в шуме уличной толпы. У Джексона за спиной — огни и небоскрёбы, и Югёму вдруг и правда хочется поехать туда, поехать туда всем вместе.  
— Я его отлично понимаю, — отзывается Джинён, а потом переворачивает телефон экраном вниз, когда Джексон пытается изобразить обиженного щеночу.  
— Ван Ге, — глухо доносится из динамика.  
Джинён держит драматическую паузу секунд тридцать, но всё-таки сдаётся — всегда сдаётся.  
— Надо наконец переодеться, — устало выдыхает Джинён, положив трубку. Югём кивает и послушно следует за ней в спальню, где помогает Джинён стащить свитер.  
— Переодеться, а не просто раздеться, — ворчит Джинён, но не сопротивляется, когда Югём прижимается губами к её плечу.  
— Джинён-нуна, — зовёт Югём, и Джинён обмякает в его руках. Она старается не показывать, что ей нравится, когда Югём её так зовёт, только они уже не первый день вместе и он научился кое-что подмечать.  
Он толкает Джинён на кровать и забирается следом, Джинён расслабленно откидывается на подушки и позволяет целовать себя, шею, плечи, грудь. Раньше Югём от нервов боялся даже обнять её, просто деревенел на месте от страха сделать что-то не так. Они до сих пор не до конца с этим разобрались, но не всё сразу, да? В конце концов, они стараются — вдвоём.  
— Давай, — осторожно начинает Югём, хотя сам ещё не решил, что хочет сказать. Джинён бросает на него тяжёлый, масляный взгляд и разводит ноги. Югём хватает край её длинной, до колен, юбки и задирает её едва ли не к груди. Джинён тяжело дышит, её раскрасневшаяся грудь ходит ходуном. Югём ёрзает, но в джинсах всё равно оказывается слишком тесно. Он тянет за тонкую лямку лифчика, и та послушно скользит вниз по плечу. Чёрная плотная чашечка сдвигается в сторону, открывая светло-коричневый аккуратный сосок.  
Джинён почти завороженно следит за движениями Югёма, а потом как-то совсем обречённо выдыхает — будто это всё для неё страшная мучительная пытка.  
— Ким Югём, — нахмурившись шипит она, и Югём начинает смеяться.  
— Прости, — он целует её куда-то под грудью, а потом проводит руками между бёдрами. — Нуна такая красивая, — добавляет он, чтобы подразнить Джинён — и просто потому что правда так думает.  
Джинён вздрагивает и отворачивает от него лицо, но румянец на её щеках говорит лучше любых слов.  
На ней совсем тонкие полупрозрачные колготки, ладони легко скользят по их гладкой поверхности — от ступни и по икре выше, чтобы тронуть аккуратное нежное колено и двинуть дальше. Югём трогает её между ног — так, едва касаясь, а потом немного давит на тёмный треугольник трусов — ткань оказывается влажной, это хорошо чувствуется даже через колготки.  
— Замучаешь, — бормочет Джинён и тянет Югёма к себе, приобняв за шею. Югём едва не укладывается на неё сверху, послушно целует требовательный серьёзный рот. Джинён выгибается под его руками, сама разводит ноги шире, и Югём трёт её промежность через трусы.  
— Надо их снять, — говорит Югём и пытается нащупать край колготок в бесконечных складках смявшейся юбки. Джинён кивает, немного приподнимает бёдра, чтобы ему было удобней, но сама не помогает — вообще выглядит она абсолютно разбитой и сдавшейся в самом хорошем смысле. Югём не выдерживает и коротко целует её в горячую розовую щеку — и Джинён привычно хмурится в ответ.  
Катастрофа случается мгновенно и без какого-либо предупреждения — Югём просто дёргает рукой и металлическая заклёпка на рукаве его кофты цепляется за колготки.  
— Не двигайся, — одними губами шепчет Джинён, но Югём всё равно пробует высвободиться. Стрелка получается небольшая, но красивая.  
Джинён садится на кровати и обречённо разглядывает порванные колготки.  
— Прости, — расстроенно говорит Югём и легонько бодает её в плечо.  
— Не смертельно, — отзывается Джинён и мягко целует его в лоб.  
— Чулки было бы легче снять, — как бы невзначай роняет Югём. Джинён, покраснев, хлопает его бедру. Шлепок выходит неожиданно сильный. Краснеет уже Югём.  
— Спать? — предлагает Югём.  
Джинён кивает и поворачивается к Югёму спиной.  
— Поможешь? — спрашивает она, обернувшись через плечо.  
Югём цепляет застёжку её лифчика и целует Джинён над лопаткой.

— Я никогда, — начинает Югём, но осекается, так и не договорив. Джинён и так всё отлично знает, а он всё равно зачем-то пытается оправдаться.  
Джинён кивает, а потом коротко, без языка целует его. Югём, как бы ни хотел расслабиться, только сильнее напрягается, поджимается весь. За нервозностью и стыдом как-то забывается, что он вообще-то жутко возбуждён и, если бы они продолжили в старом темпе, он бы, наверное, кончил уже спустя пару минут.  
— Не думай, — заулыбавшись, говорит Джинён и даже щёлкает Югёма по носу. Югём слабо улыбается в ответ. Дышать становится чуточку легче. — На спину, — мягко, но уверенно она толкает его в грудь и заставляет перевернуться. Югём укладывается на подушки — так он кажется себе даже глупее и уязвимее.  
— Может, просто как обычно? — всё-таки пробует Югём. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось настоящего секса, просто ему страшно, вдруг он сделает что-то не так, вдруг он сделает Джинён неприятно?  
Она будто читает его мысли.  
— Потом можно и как обычно, — заявляет она, а потом перебрасывает через Югёма ногу и садится ему на живот.  
Югём сдавленно охает.  
— Я не настолько тяжёлая, Ким Югём, — недовольно ворчит Джинён, а потом наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и её волосы тяжёлым потоком падают ему на грудь.  
Джинён немного ёрзает, спускаясь ниже, и член Югёма трётся о её ягодицы и промежность. Джинён издаёт какой-то странный одновременно смешной и сексуальный звук, и Югём торопливо чмокает её под ключицей.  
— Только не кричи, — просит Джинён, и Югём обречённо стонет. Как бы пережить сегодняшнее, а.  
Джинён снимает с себя футболку, и, хотя Югём и знал, что на ней нет лифчика, он всё равно как-то приятно удивляется.  
— А трогать можно? — спрашивает он, положив руки Джинён на талию. Она кивает, и Югём скользит ладонями вверх по её бокам, чтобы смять её грудь в пальцах. Джинён совсем сладко и расслабленно выдыхает, она редко бывает такой, чтобы вообще без щитов и копий, и Югём до сих пор не до конца понял, что же делать ему с этим счастьем, кроме как стоять и пялиться.  
— Помогай, — приказывает Джинён, и в четыре руки они как-то стягивают с неё трусы, а с Югёма ещё и штаны с кофтой. Он сам поражается тому, как сильно краснеет у него грудь от смущения — сразу же хочется прикрыться, но Джинён прижимается ртом к его соску, лижет, кусает, посасывает, и как Югёму хоть о чём-то думать в такой момент?  
Джинён запускает руку между их животами и сжимает член Югёма в пальцах, неторопливо дрочит ему, взяв в рот другой его сосок.  
Из Югёма рвутся только всяких стыдные “ааа” и “ааах”, и он упрямо кусает губу. Джинён разделывает его так же привычно и легко, как охотник за жемчугом разделывает тысячную раковину, а Югёму только и остаётся, что лежать и глотать ртом воздух. Джинён уже давно знает, как ему нравится, а от чего ему хорошо настолько, что почти плохо.  
— Джинён-нуна, — стонет Югём, и Джинён торопливо ловит его губы своими и целует так, что кажется, будто Югём сейчас утонет.  
(— Бедняга задохнулся во время первого секса, — звучит в голове голос Бэмбэма, и Югём отчаянно мотает головой. Нет, просто нет)  
Джинён отвлекается, чтобы протянуть руку к тумбочке у кровати и достать из ящика презервативы.  
— Пока что так, — говорит она и, повозившись, раскатывает по члену Югёма презерватив. Югём вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения — стыд наконец переходит в крайнюю стадию и снова уступает место возбуждению, от которого всё сжимается и теплеет внизу живота.  
Джинён приподнимается, чуть шире расставив ноги, — у Югёма перехватывает дыхание, когда он замечает, как блестят её бёдра от смазки. Это, наверное, точно войдёт в топ-10 самых сексуальных вещей, которые он видел в своей жизни. Джинён сжимает его член в пальцах и осторожно направляет в себя. Головка натыкается на горячие половые губы и на удивление легко проскальзывает внутрь. Югём так старается дышать, что у него начинает болеть голова. Джинён слабо дрожит то ли от напряжения, то ли от возбуждения — хочется думать, что всё-таки последнее, что Югём тоже может забраться ей под кожу, что Джинён может хотеть-хотеть-хотеть и не находить в себе сил скрывать это.  
Джинён опускает на его член до конца одним коротким резким движением, и они вдвоём удивлённо охают. Югём вцепляется ей в бёдра, просто потому что ему катастрофически нужно держаться хоть за что-то, чтобы не потерять рассудок, а Джинён долгое мгновение просто сидит, уперевшись руками ему в грудь.  
— Давно надо было это сделать, — говорит Джинён внезапно севшим голосом, и взгляд у неё такой — жаркий, тёмный, дерзкий. Югём сдаётся ей — в который уже раз.  
Сначала Джинён поднимается и опускается на члене так, что тот едва не выскакивает из неё. В Джинён оказывает совсем горячо и влажно, и это, наверное, даже приятнее, чем когда она отсасывала Югёму. Она иногда сжимается на члене и издаёт высокий, потерянный всхлип, и Югём честно боится, что его сердце не выдержит.  
Как он не кончает в первую же минуту, та ещё загадка, но, когда Джинён начинает просто поводить бёдрами, к животу приливает жар и Югёма прошивает предоргазменной дрожью.  
— Джинён-нуна, люблю тебя, — шепчет Югём, и Джинён над ним впервые стонет, громко и несдержанно, будто Югём причиняет ей боль.  
— Повтори, — просит она, тяжело дыша, и резче двигается на члене Югёма, сильнее сжимает его внутри.  
— Джинён-нуна, нуна, нуна, я так тебя люблю, — почти хнычет Югём. — Я сейчас кончу, пожалуйста, нуна, пожалуйста—  
Она сжимает его бедро в пальцах, и от ощущения её коротких ногтей, впившихся в кожу, Югёма накрывает совсем — он вздрагивает и, протяжно застонав, кончает.  
Джинён убирает со лба прилипшую к нему чёлку и осторожно поднимается с члена Югёма. Она слабо подрагивает, и пятна сосков кажутся темнее на её порозовевшей груди.  
— Только не теряй сознание, — просит Джинён, падая Югёму под бок, и нежно гладит его по взмокшему плечу. — Отдышись, а потом покажи нуне, что помнишь, где находится клитор.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [блинк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458776) by [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim)




End file.
